PS Remember Me
by CiStarr93
Summary: What if the one you love couldn't remember you? AU: Karen and Victor were a happy loving couple. That was until Victor got into an car accident that made him forget his memory of the last two years. BeeXCyborg


"Remember?" I ask for what seemed the thousandth time.

"I'm sorry, no" Victor answers, sending my heart into hell. This is pointless; he isn't ever going to remember me.

"Okay," I sigh, holding back tears. Once upon a time Victor loved me, until he drove into a tree. That made his memory of the last two years to be erased. Sadly, I met him only a year before the accident, so he doesn't remember me. Whoever said love conquers all never had to deal with memory loss.

"I'm sorry, really. But it's all just a blank," I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Oh, how I wanted for him to hold me close. A sharp pain ran through my chest just at the thought of lying in his arms. A single tear escaped my eyes, rolling down my cheek onto the ground below.

"I guess this is goodbye then," I whisper. Pain crossed his features. He may not remember our love, but we somehow managed to become close friends through everything. I was the only one who hadn't given up on him, but I just couldn't take it no more.

"Please don't say that," He breathed. I watch tears spill over his eyes. I raised my hand and wiped away his liquid pain, and then I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Finally, I walked away from my lost true love.

Will I love again? Maybe. Will I ever love someone as much as Victor? Never.

**********4 years later************

"Victor!" I run across the green grass into his arms.

"Karen," He whispers in my ear. I could stay in his arms forever. But the tug on my skirt causes me to pull away and crouch down. Two big light brown eyes stared back at me, the same color as my own eyes.

"Melody, I want you to meet Victor." My daughter of two and a half years reached for my hand. Then I watched as she looked up at the man above her.

"Hwello," She said. I giggled at how she always pronounced her words with an extra W.

I looked up towards a smiling Victor. I had never told him that I had a child after I left him behind.

"Hi there," I felt my heart leap when I looked at his wonderful smile. A smile he had once gave me when we had been in love. But that was the past.

"Melody, why don't you go play while Victor and Mommy talk?" Melody smiled at me, then rushed towards the playground, brown hair flying behind her the whole way. I let out a sigh and headed towards a nearby bench.

"I've missed you," Victor reached for my hand.

"How can you miss something you can't even remember?" I mutter thinking foolishly that he can't hear. But then I felt his hand pull away. I turned to see he had placed his face within both hands.

"That's just the thing," Victor raised his head and looked intently at me.

"Huh?"

"I called you here for two reasons, Karen. One, I missed you. Two, I think I remeb-

"Don't," I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

"Don't?"

"Please, just don't. Don't say it," Tears began flowing, with no hope of stopping.

"Why?"

"Because I don't love you anymore." I breathe. I could hear my heart breaking, but it had to be said.

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm not," I lied.

"Please don't leave!" He cried. My heart told me to turn back and run to him. But my brain knew better. I knew he would hurt now, but if I stayed he would be worse later.

"Melody lets go home!" I called to her. She ran over and took my hand. Then she turned back towards Victor. Then she turned back to look at me.

"But mommy, you said daddy was coming with us," She whined.

"Daddy doesn't remember." I lied for hopefully the last time.

*********10 years later************

Melody P.O.V

"Victor Stone?" ask a tall man standing in the open doorway.

"Yes," I couldn't help but gasp.

"Dad!" I ran into his arms. He was surprised, I could tell. I pulled back slightly, tears of both pain and happiness running down my cheeks. "It's me, Melody!"

"Melody?" He said, shocked.

"Wait, I got something." I began to search through my backpack. Finally, I found the thick envelope with Victor written across it.

"Here, it's from mom." I say while handing him the heavy letter. I watch as he ripped it open, and tears forming in his brown eyes while he read my mother's heart spilled on a piece of paper.

_Dear Victor,_

_If you are reading this it mean I have passed away. I'm sorry that I never told you I was dying. Soon after Melody was born I was diagnosed with a form of cancer. I was then given four more years to live. So the last time I saw you I promised myself that even if you remembered by then I would leave. I didn't want you to go through the pain of my death, so I let you believe that I had forgotten our love. Which was a lie; I never have stopped loving you. But I loved you so much that I couldn't let you suffer such heartbreak. When I die, Melody will be sent away to live with my sister until she is thirteen. Then I will send her out to deliver my letter, and find you. After that the choice is yours, if you wish to keep her. Her father left us before she was even born, but I have said you were always he dad. Please forgive me. I hope that your life will be a good one without me. I'll always love you._

_Your lost love,_

_Karen_

_P.S Remember me always_

He finally looked up after many minutes of silence.

"When?" He breathed.

"The doctors were off by about a year and a half. She died two months after we came to visit you,"

"You have her eyes," Victor whispered before embracing Melody, the daughter of his long lost love.


End file.
